


La Paloma

by Not_Jazz



Series: Keith and his pining heart [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Humor, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), curse words, lance plays guitar, mentions of Lance's family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Jazz/pseuds/Not_Jazz
Summary: Keith hits a new level in pining. Lance and his stupid skills are to blame, as per usual.Or; "Lance, you play Wonderwall, and I will kill you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> For song reference: 
> 
> Guitar part: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9QJLUH97orU  
> With words: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DBHkn8_ApJw

            Keith sighed heavily, trudging through the market. Today was being dedicated to a supply run. While Allura and Shiro got actual information from the leaders of the planet they were on (honestly, Keith was starting to forget half of the places they went, so he tuned out most names now), he and the other paladins were allowed to wander and pick up supplies.

            So, basically it was watch Lance flirt with every living—or seemingly living—being on the planet.

            Keith flinched, not noticing Pidge patting his shoulder.

            “It’s okay buddy, you know he’s just trying to make you jealous.”

            Keith glared at the other, “I’m not jealous.”

            Pidge shrugged, “Could’ve fooled me.”

            “Guys! Guys come quick!” Lance jumped from behind a stall, “They have something that looks just like a mole rat!”

            “It’s actually pretty similar,” Hunk hummed, “maybe the one’s on earth are actual aliens?”           

            Pidge scoffed, “If any animal is an alien on earth, it’s gonna be platypuses. You’re with me on this, right Keith?”

            Keith tilted his head in thought, then shrugged, “Maybe Big Foot is an alien trapped on earth, then.”

            Lance shook his head, softly ‘tutting,’ “You and your cryptids.”

            Keith scowled, “Got a problem with cryptids?”

            Lance raised his hands, “Heavens no,” he smirked, “I wouldn’t want you giving me another bloody nose.”

            “That was one time!” Keith paused, “And it was an accident!”

            Lance waved him off, “Details.”

            Keith growled, clenching his fists. Why the hell did he even like this guy?

            “It’s okay, man,” Hunk was now by his other side, gently patting his shoulder, “he just likes seeing you react. He doesn’t mean anything.”

            Keith just rolled his eyes and scowled, “Sure he doesn’t.”

            Hunk frowned, and opened his mouth to comfort the other, but was stopped by a loud gasp.

            Keith looked around, surprised by the sudden noise. Lance was a few stalls away, holding his mouth. Without hesitation, Keith ran to the other.

            “What, what’s wrong?” He asked, looking around for trouble.

            Lance pointed to an object in front of him.

            Keith deflated, “really?”

            “Oh look, a guitar,” Hunk smiled, “has been a while since real music.”

            “I never thought I’d miss pop music,” Pidge muttered.

            Lance slowly walked forward, gently caressing the body of the wood-looking instrument.

            “Would you like to play?”

            They all jumped back, staring at the tall, so very tall, alien merchant.

            “Oh, I was just looking at this,” Lance said, fiddling with his hands.

            “Ah yes, a wonderful musical device,” the merchant grinned, showing their few good teeth, “do you know how to play.”

            Lance gave a shy smile, “A bit.”

            “You play?” Keith asked, one brow raised.

            Lance rolled his eyes, “I do have other hobbies than arguing with you.”

            Keith pouted. Why did he have to come off as an ass? Why was Lance such an ass to him?

            “Would you like to play, sir?” the merchant asked.

            Lance grinned, “Yeah, if that’s alright.”

            The merchant handed the guitar to Lance, who started to fiddle with the frets.

            “If you play Wonderwall, I swear I’ll end you,” Pidge hissed.

            Lance laughed, “But it’s so easy.”

            “You know other songs, right?” Hunk asked, “You used to play at the Garrison.”

            Lance nodded, eyes unfocused.

            Keith cleared his throat, trying to figure out how to save himself from the earlier embarrassment, “when’d you learn to play?”

            Lance gave another small, albeit sad, smile, “When my parents first met, my papá would always play for my mamá, or at least that’s what she told me. But, after having so many kids, and debts, my papá never really had time to play, and my mamá always looked so sad. So, one day, I decided I’d cheer her up,” Lance laughed, “But damn, did I suck.”

            The other three laughed.

            “Not too surprising, for a first try,” Lance nodded, now starting to play, “But it made my mamá smile. She hadn’t smiled like that in so long. So, I practiced and learned some of her favorite songs, and played to her whenever I could.”

            Keith could see small tears forming at the corner of Lance’s eyes, and he never had wanted to hug someone else so much before. But, Keith didn’t really know how to engage in hugs…or any physical affection in that matter.

            So, instead, Keith put a hand on the other’s shoulder.

            Lance looked up, surprised. But, he quickly wiped his eyes and put on his smile.

            “Alright, enough, time to play,” Lance grinned, “I’d take requests, but I only know like three songs by heart, and yes one was Wonderwall.”

            Pidge groaned.

            “Why not play that one you always played in the dorm?” Hunk gave a small smile, “It was really nice and my favorite.”

            “My mamá’s too,” Lance hummed, beginning the first few chords.

             It was slow, but was so melodic. It sounded almost, to Keith, romantic.

            Geez, he hoped he wasn’t blushing.

            “Aren’t there also words, Lance?” Hunk encouraged.

            “In Spanish, and depends on what version,” Lance answered, “I only remember this one.” Lance cleared his throat.

                        “ _Cuando salí de la Habana ¡válgame Dios!_

_Nadie me ha visto salir, si no fui yo._

_Y una linda guachinanga ¡allá voy yo!_

_que se vino tras de mí, que sí señor.”_

Keith, at this moment, wanted to curl up and die. It sounded so sweet and full of care. Keith, selfishly, wanted Lance to just sing this for him and him alone.

            But they were in public. And now Pidge and Hunk were looking over to him with knowing looks.

            Lance stopped, and all of a sudden there was loud applause. They all turned around, and looked at the rather large crowd in front of the stall—including Allura and Shiro.

            “I didn’t know you could sing,” Allura grinned, clasping her hands together, “This could aid in certain diplomatic situations!”

            Lance chuckled, “Huh, never thought I’d hear those words.”

            “Sir, you can keep that instrument,” the merchant said, grinning, “thanks to you, I got all these new customers!”

            “Thank you so much!” Lance grinned, clutching the instrument like a lifeline, “and it was honestly my pleasure to serenade such a fabulous audience,” Lance winked.

            Keith internally groaned. Why was his crush like this?

            “Well, now that that’s done with,” Shiro smiled at the group, “you guys ready to head back?”

            “I was actually gonna look for more food supplies, if that’s alright,” Hunk asked.

            “And I want to look at more gadgets, since we got distracted by Lance’s one thing he’s good at,” Pidge motioned to the other with her thumb.

            “Hey!” Lance squawked.

            Shiro laughed, “Sure, but be back in an hour,” he turned to the other two paladins, “Will you be heading back?”

            “I think so,” Lance nodded, “Might stop for some strings on the way though. I don’t want to break one, and then be S.O.L.”

            Shiro nodded, than turned to Keith.

            “Yeah, I’ll head back,” Keith responded, maybe too quickly.

            Shiro just nodded, though, and started to walk back to the castle ship.

            “So,” Lance started, when they were slowly making their way back, alone, “what did you think?”

            Keith wanted to say it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. That he thought Lance was, sometimes, amazing.

            Instead, he said, “You play good.”

            Lance blinked, “Just…good?”

            Keith bit his lip, “Uhm…really good? It was nice.”

            Lance shook his head, chuckling, “Dude, you need to read the air better.”

            With that, Lance turned to look at another stall, leaving Keith confused.

            Groaning, and embarrassed, Keith ran to catch up with Shiro.

            “So…how’d that go?” the other asked.

            Keith whined, loudly, and put his head in his hands.

            Shiro whistled, “Wow, that bad?”

            “Please. Don’t.”

            “You turned bright red during the song.”

            “Stop.”

            “Keith, just tell him.” 

            “No.”

            “Okay, but realize this,” Shiro gave a small, smug, smile, “He’ll be playing on the ship now. Probably often.”

            Keith’s eyes widened at the sudden realization, and groaned louder, “I’m so fucked.”

            Shiro laughed, “Yeah, yeah you are.”  

**Author's Note:**

> So, I went up to my brother--who's been playing guitar for more than half of his life at this point--and asked for a classic, Spanish guitar, song. He paused, and said, "You want it romantic sounding?"  
> My response: "Hell yeah."  
> So here we are, with "La Paloma," which is even better after I researched the song (look it up, it has an interesting history). 
> 
> If you enjoyed, please comment down below and let me know if I should continue!
> 
> And here, bother me on Tumblr --> jesswithane.tumblr.com


End file.
